Atrapados por una Venganza
by My Written
Summary: [UA] Vendrás arrastrándote a mis pies, para que te perdone. Tal ves no sea por amor pero juro que te veré a mis pies, Ouji —palabras de una mujer dolida y con el corazón roto.*Ayúdale, es por ella que estoy aquí y no por el insecto—un levantamiento de cejas fue lo que consiguió, más el recuerdo de las palabras de casi seis años atrás le asaltó—por favor.
1. Sinopsis

**Atrapados por una Venganza**

(***)

 _ **N/A: La empece como un original y al final termino en un fanfic. Así que espero que les guste. Habrá varias parejas crack pero como es mi historia así que no importa.**_

 **Desde ahora digo: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus dueños. Yo solo los usos para la creación de esta historia algo loca.**

 **N/A: Mundo Alterno —Época actual—**

 **(***)**

* * *

Vegeta Ouji un mangante Japones de gran poder con una familia tan pequeña que solo se consideraba a él mismo. Tenía dinero y mujeres a sus pies. Todo lo que deseaba lo tenía, hasta que se obsesiono con una chiquilla que fue su perdición. Y que años más tarde termino por hacer lo que esa mujer le dijo.

 ** _«Vendrás arrastrándote a mis pies, para que te perdone. Tal ves no sea por amor pero juro que te veré a mis pies, Ouji»_**

* * *

Bulma Brief una chica que siempre sabe lo que quiere, aunque en cuestiones del corazón nunca le vaya bien, a sus dieciocho años tiene mala suerte en el amor más grande que su madre y eso ya es por mucho. Hasta que conoce a un imponente hombre de negocios que pone su mundo al revés. Haciendo de ella una muñeca. Al final termina con el corazón roto, y con una promesa que va a cumplir cueste lo que cueste... _o lo intentará._


	2. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **(***)**

 **N/A: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus dueños. Yo solo los usos para la creación de esta historia.**

 **(***)**

* * *

 **H** ong Kong, Vegeta Ouji pasaba unas vacaciones en una de sus casas de playa. Nada ni nadie lo puede sacar de allí.

—Fasha, como la estas pasando—. Vegeta siempre rodeado de mujeres bellas y de cuerpos esculturales, y ahora no era la excepción.

—Vegeta, cariño aquí es más que genial, mira que vista.— Fasha se paro en frente de la gran ventana del ático donde se podía ver gran parte de la costa. Y se observaba casi toda la playa.

—Siempre lo mejor para mi, _bella mía._

Fasha sonreía como casi todas, Vegeta ya no podía vivir así, para él todas eran iguales y después de esos meses con ella supo que estaba cansado. Era hora de terminar todo así como lo hacía siempre, con un regalo de despedida.

—Fasha, ven, mira lo que tengo para ti. — la dama se inclino un poco y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Vegeta sacar una caja de terciopelo alargada de color marrón.

—Toma un obsequio, _cara. —._ Fasha supo que su idilio con ese hombre llegó a su fin pero ella lo disfruto, esos meses fueron lo mejor de su vida, además él le abrió las puertas a muchos contratos en el mundo de la moda. Vegeta Ouji fue un buen amante.

— _Cariño_ que elegante detalle. He de suponer que tengo que desalojar el departamento de Tokio.

—No, Fasha, tómalo como regalo de despedida. — _¿Qué era un pequeño lugar como pago de paz y tranquilidad?_ —se preguntó— y a él lugares como esos tenía de sobras, solo en Tokio poseía cuatro departamentos como esos y uno más que era donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, solo _._

—Gracias, Vegeta . Y sabes que yo estaré aquí para cuando tú quieras.—.Vegeta lo sabía muy bien, sus amantes siempre se lo decían, nunca lo defraudaban.

 **(***)**

En un restaurante de la costa de Hong Kong, una joven corría, mientras una chica atrás de ella le gritaba— Bulma cae aquí antes de las ocho de la noche es tu turno, no lo olvides.

—No lo voy a olvidad Launch no te preocupes. Estaré aquí a las siete y media.—gritó en respuesta.

—Eso espero, este es el segundo verano de mi restaurante, ¡no quiero que quiebre!

Bulma corría por las arenas cálidas, con la cabeza fuera de ahí. Solo quería salir del mundo y perseguir sus sueños, alcanzar sus ideales de ser libre, jamás estar bajo el yugo de sus familiares. Esa era ella, Bulma y solo Bulma.

Llegando casi a la orilla de la playa se encontró con el mejor regalo que la vida le puede dar a una persona, el bello atardecer, era casi mágico, los colores del cielo rojo, naranja casi rosado— color que odiaba por ser el favorito de su madre.

—¡Que hermoso! — la voz de un desconocido se escucho cerca de ella.

—Sí qué lo es—. Bulma vio detalladamente a ese hombre y él le sonrió de una manera que solo un hombre sabe hacer. Y ella supo en ese momento, que esa boca, se miraba mejor con una sonrisa.

Para el hombre que estaba a la par de la chica — despeinada y algo sucia, con un sombrero algo típico de la zona que trataba de ocultar sus cabellos de color violeta— sonrió; lo hizo con un deje de burla. Ya que él solo lo dijo para hacerle saber a la joven que estaba ahí, que era una zona prohibida de la playa. Claro los turistas casi no se daban cuenta pero él sabía que « _ella_ » no podía ser « _turista_ ».

—Es hermoso el cielo, sí — Bulma no sabía donde meter su cara, ese hombre era despampanante todo él lo decía, y también gritaba « _peligro»_.

 **(***)**

Todo lo que se supo después de casi un año es que Bulma dejo la ciudad por una llamada de sus familiares. Del joven millonario, de que regreso a su país, porqué se aburrió de su amante, una tipa muy simple, por lo que se supo.

 **(***)**

Launch sabía que para Bulma volver a la ciudad del Oeste, en Japón; ahora era como un bálsamo para su alama y corazón roto. Porque aunque ella jamás se entero en sí de toda la relación que se dio entre su amiga y ese tipo _"hombre sin cerebro"_ o varios sobre nombres más bajos que prefería no decirle por ahora a una chica destrozada.

—No quiero decirlo, pero lo necesitas para sacarlo de tu sistema y empezar de cero por allá, cariño—. Bulma miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a su mejor amiga en esa ciudad, en espera por esas palabras que estaba más segura que le saldrían— Launch tomo un poco de aire y lo soltó de golpe—Te lo dije, Bulma. Ese hombre solo desdicha te traería.

—Lo sé.—hipo— Pero él se veía tan diferente a todos los sujetos que yo creí... que era el indicado. Ahora que voy de regreso a mi país, no se que haré.

—Harás lo que tienes que hacer y cuando termines volverás porque a pesar de que ese dinero que aportaste aquí te lo dio él, eres tú mi socia. Él no lo reclamara así que eres socia de "Mil y una Noche" tienes que volver, amiga mía.

Con esa promesa de que en un futuro volvería allí donde fue muy feliz por casi un año con el amor—si podía llamarlo así— y muy bien en los negocios. También lo fue el lugar que la vio llorar por un hombre que no vale la pena, ahora lo sabía. Ningún hombre valía la pena.

* * *

 **Aquí el prologo ya!**

 **Gracias a los que ya le dieron seguir a la historia y a los favoritos. Soy nueva en este lado de fanfiction así que espero que les llegue a gustar.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 01**

* * *

 **(***)**

 **N/A: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus dueños. Yo solo los usos para la creación de esta historia de Drama-Romántica.**

 **(***)**

 **Cinco años más tarde**

 **(***)**

Tras volver de Hong Kong, Bulma se reporto con su abuelo enfermo que le dijo que tenía que tomar el control de las empresas, como el de la estación. Ella no lo podía creer, ya que su abuelo fue uno de lo más felices en que ella se fuera de la casa y dejara el apellido. Tantas conversaciones y las importante quedaría a fuego lento en sus banco de memoria.

"— _¿Cómo, yo... por qué?— tartamudeando la frase que le dijo con espanto, ella si apenas sabía manejar un local pequeño. Y su abuelo lo sabía._

— _Calla niña tonta, es que no vez lo que te dejo, insensata. Tu madre no sabe nada, esa mujer lo único que sirve es para ir a comprar e ir a fiestas. A claro también para abrir las piernas. Tu hermano que es solo tres años menor que tú no puede ya que es un bueno para nada y además es hijo de un amante. Engaño a mi hijo y el muy idiota lo registro a su nombre. Escucha y escucha bien niña. Te dejo todo, todo mi poder, mi dinero, mis recursos, mis contactos todo. Se que no eres una idiota así que administrarlo bien, no deseo ver mi imperio en la calle en menos de seis meses después de mi muerte, te queda claro._

— _Esta bien abuelo."_

Y así fue como ha sido la vida de Bulma, trabajo y solo trabajo entre su universidad y terminar la carrera de gerencia empresarial, solo así pudo ver a la cara a su abuelo. Por qué el muy cabrón no se murió, seguía vivo y ahora estaba retirado pero seguía machando la existencia de sus nietos.

El hermano meno de la empresaria, se llamaba Kakaroto pero a él jamás le gustó el nombre que su abuelo le coloco y entre sus amigos y su única hermana le llamaban Goku.

Bulma de su hermano sabía poco, solo que Goku andaba de plan conquistador. Mientra la chica pensaba en donde andaba su hermano el intercomunicador de su mesa sonó.

—Señora tiene una visita, es su hermano Kakaroto y no tiene cita previa.—la voz fue algo sorprendía y medio juguetona.

—Déjalo Yukiko

Al ver a Kakaroto entrar al despacho se sintió incomoda el casi nunca llegaba a la empresa y si lo hacía era para invitarla a una reunión o fiesta que ahora no tenían ninguna programada en el calendario.

—Kakaroto por que esa cara—. Le comentó un poco ansiosa. y él la veía con preocupación.

—Bulma he hecho algo que no creo que te guste... bueno exactamente el producto de eso que hice... yo bueno..

—Dime Kakaroto que hiciste que no tenga una solución. Eres mi hermano, en todo te apoyare aunque al abuelo... bueno no le agrade mucho todo. Dime es tan malo.—angustiada y casi histérica Bulma le dijo.

—No, bueno no lo creo. Bulma...—él chico tomó aire— Seras tía.—menciono con una sonrisa algo floja.

—¡Qué! Estas jugando verdad.— Bulma se paro de su silla y camino hacía su hermano.

—No, hermana. Es la verdad. Hace poco más de seis meses empece una relación con Chichi es una joven muy linda, su familia es de buen nombre y bueno ella y yo... oye me ayudaras necesito ver a su hermano y tengo que crear una ilusión de empresario aunque tú y yo lo sepamos que no lo soy incluso Chi lo sabe.

—Quién es ¿Chi? —cuestiono algo perdida.

—Sí, Chi de Chichi lo abreviamos a «Chi» también su familia lo hace.

—Bueno ésta _Chi_ sabe que eres un vago.—con una sórdida sonrisa Bulma lo miro.

—Err no soy vago, yo le dije que soy la cara de la compañía en eventos sociales, no soy un empresario aunque se algo para manejar mis acciones. Que si vamos a eso no es mentira. He aprendido a manejar mi dinero, Chichi es una chica genial y es el amor de mi vida.

—Lo tiene que ser, mira serás papá. Al abuelo creo que no lo tomara mal porque habrá otro Brief en la familia.

—Lo crees Bulma.

—Sí _Goku—_ menciono algo irritada.

—Hace mucho no me llamabas así, Buls— ambos se miraron y se abrazaron. Ya que hace bastante él tampoco le llamaba Buls.

 **(***)**

Chichi miraba a su madre y luego a su padrastro, ellos eran los únicos allí pero pronto llegaría su hermano y tendría que soltar la noticia de su embarazo. Solo esperaba que Kakaroto no se fuera o sino... le iría muy mal con su hermano.

—Esta reunión es muy rara, mamá, hermana. Señor Bardock .

—Vegeta. Que bueno que llegas y tu padre, según Chi también llegaría contigo.

—No pudo, esta en New York así que solo pude venir yo, que también estaba allá.

Chichi miró a sus tres seres más cercanos, quería a su padre pero era mejor que Kakaroto estuviera con ella cuando se lo dijeran.

—Bueno Chi, pequeña que nos dirás.— Bardock miró a su esposa la cual también se preguntaba lo mismo. Vegeta solo quería irse a New York otra vez, pero su hermana era primero.

—Me casaré, creo.

—Como que crees,Chichi. Te casas o no.—Vegeta se levantó de su silla y arrugo sus cejas, sus ojos se achicaron y luego la miró detallando-la.

—Estas embarazada, no es así Chichi.

—Sí, pero Kakaroto se hará cargo y no es pela gatos, Vegeta, ni tampoco un vividor. —Chichi miró a su hermano seria porque sabía que diría algo así.

—¿Quién es Kakaroto?— pregunta que Chichi temía un poco, su novio era un chico algo _vago_.

—Kakaroto es el novio de Chi, Vegeta eso es obvio. —Potsie, habló con propiedad más de la que Chichi o Vegeta esperarían. —Quiero que ese chico este en tres días aquí querida. Que venga con su padre o madre para pedir tu mano.

—Me dijo que le diría a su hermana y abuelo son su familiares ya que su padre murió hace años y su madre se volvió a casar y no esta en el país.

—¿No es Japones?.

—Sí, Goku es Japones, de ciudad del Oeste. — Vegeta no lo tomo bien, no se fiaba y además donde estaba el tipejo. A Bardock le dada un poco de pena todo eso, no era el padre de Chi pero la quería y mucho, como la hija que pudo haber tenido y a Vegeta como el hijo que perdió hace mucho. Así que por eso los amaba como hijos propios.

.

.

.

Y aquí el primer capítulo. Espero y les guste.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00XX0X 0jp


	4. Chapter 2

(***)

 **N/A: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos pertenecen a sus dueños. Yo solo los usos para la creación de esta historia.**

 **Adv: Lenguaje un poco fuerte-vulgar-. ¿creo que tengo que cambiar la etiqueta?**

(***)

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

* * *

Los periódicos llamaban a la naviera, a la casa, a la hacienda, a todos los lados que pudieran darles información sobre las inusuales visitas de la señora Potsie y Bardock a las tiendas de bodas.

Se creía que la ex señora Ouji ahora Son, era casada con el señor Bardock . Pero parecía que no, las visitas de la señorita Ouji a las navieras de donde operaba su hermano también se redujeron . Así la prensa tenía varías conjeturas y querían la verdad.

 _ **«Hijo de la familia Ouji una vez más se aísla »**_

 _ **«¿Matrimonio o Renovación de los votos entre los señores Bardock y Potsie? »**_

 _ **«¿Hija rebelde, saliendo con hombre de la competencias?»**_

Y mas abajo tenían publicadas las fotos de los novios

Esos y más encabezados eran lo que portaban los periódicos Japoneses y revistas de farándula también.

En cambio el único periódico serio de la región se abstuvo de esos chismes, no perderían noticias importantes por basura como esa.

—Vaya mamá que cosas publican.

—Da gracias que no te vean cuando compras cosas por linea y las entregas para el futuro bebé. Bueno tu novio llamó en la mañana y dijo que ya esta aquí, llegará a la cena hoy con su abuelo. Así que viste bien que quiero darles la mejor impresión a ese señor. Dijo que su abuelo es un cascarrabias pero buena gente.

—Sí, el doc. Brief es muy ácido pero es bueno. O eso me digo Goku, también su padre fue llamado Doc Brief, llevaban el mismo nombre, padre e hijo. Como papá y Vegeta. No es raro mamá.

Madre e hija hablaban mientras seguían arreglando todo en la casa para la cena y solo el señor Son se peleaba con la parrilla. Vegeta llegaría puntal para la cena así que no contaba con él para los arreglos de la cena.

 **(***)**

—No iras ¿porqué jovencita?. No quiero irme en ese avión yo solo. El bueno para nada de tu hermano ya esta allá y no quiero subir solo.

—Abuelo vas en un avión privado estarás lo máximo a cuatro horas de esa provincia así de que te quejas.

—Claro ya que tú estarás aquí; que harás.—demando saber el viejo de la casa.

—Haré una cena con el congresista por qué un amigo tiene una flora de yates y él quiere un zona del puerto, zona que poseemos. Así que haré negocios.

—Oh sí has mucho dinero, pequeña bruja. Además esa nueva empresa de espacios para las capsulas es muy buena

—Claro, abuelo.

—Aprendiste bien. Ahora el gusano de Kakaroto hizo algo bueno. Un nieto, aunque sea de apellido. Pero bueno algo es algo.

—Escucha Hakase Brief, no digas tonteras en esa cena que perjudiquen a Kakaroto, él es hijo de tu hijo. Así que tu comentario esta fuera de lugar. Además crees que no haría algo para estar segura que Kakaroto si es tu nieto. Entonces no me conoces.

—Y que hiciste niña.

—Una prueba de ADN en estos tiempos no hay porque no estar seguros.

—De dónde sacaste sangre del imbécil de Hakase Jr

—De Papá, no. De la tuya. Un cabello tuyo y uno de Goku basto.

El señor Hakase quedo mudo, pero el sabía que la mala mujer —madre de esa chica ahora convertida en una _gata_ _salvaje_ — era una puta así que tenía sus reserva—¿Y qué salió?

—Positiva. Abuelo. Así que no harás nada estúpido, oíste.— Bulma miró a los ojos de su abuelo paterno —tan iguales a los suyos— y luego que éste cabeceara, miró el avión. Dando que el señor subiera y ese avión partiera.

Cuando el avión se encontraba en el aire la misma Bulma se detuvo a ver las nubes. Gran mentira que había dicho al viejo, pero era eso o jamás su hermano podría casarse con esa tal Chichi. Se pondría a investigar a esa chica para proteger a su amado y pequeño hermano Goku.

 **(***)**

Hakase miraba por la ventanilla, pensando en lo dicho por Bulma. No creía que la zorra de Panchy conocida más _Bunny_ halla sido fiel al tarado de su hijo. Por ahora confiaría en su nieta.

 **(***)**

—¿Qué harás Bulma para hacer lo que dijiste sea creíble?— la misma Bulma se preguntó pero lo que sabía era que su madre no tenía más de amantes de los que ella conoció.

—Empezare por el principio, primero hacer un historial de la chica Chichi.— Bulma hablaba mientras sacaba una table y buscaba en su navegador web fotografías de su hermano con esa chica, ya tenía foto así que sabría cual era.

Cuando empezó a ver todas las fotos de donde salía relacionado el nombre de Kakaroto Brief. Destacaron varias fotografías, la chica en verdad no era fea, así que ya se imaginaba a su futuro sobrino o sobrina— mientras sonreía se topo con la misma chica y un hombre al cual conocía muy bien.

—No lo creo— Bulma se sonrojo un poco, pero luego detallo la fotografía y observo el pie de la misma **«Hermanos Ouji en la fiesta del empresario K. Vegeta y su novia Selypar »**

 _«Así que ella es tu hermana, vaya como es el mundo. Tú que tanto te avergonzabas de mi y ahora tu hermana se casara con mi pequeño hermano» —._ Los pensamientos de Bulma se detuvieron por la llamada de su secretaría Yukiko Morishita una chica muy linda, estereotipo para casi todos los hombres.

—Jefa, aquí que te llamo por tu cena con el congresista Cell Quino—Yukiko con voz cantarina y llena de felicidad en cada palabra hacía que Bulma le diera dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias, Yukiko. Organiza una cena en el restaurante de un hotel— Bulma le dijo el nombre y corto la llamada.

(***)

Hakase miró la mansión donde la futura señora Brief estaba, pero jamás se imagino que la mujer que abriera la puerta fuera en su juventud una amiga de su inepto hijo Hakase Jr.

—Ah Potsie, tanto tiempo sin verte. Sí la última vez fue cuando le distes calabazas a mi hijo.

—Uh sí, señor Hakase. Fue hace tiempo.

—Mira nuestra familia ahora unida por tu hija y mi ni _nieto_.

—Señor Hakase ¿como se encuentra? su otra nieta ella vendrá, verdad.—Chichi quería saber exactamente si la familia de su novio la recibiría de buena gana o tendría disputas en su nueva familia.

—No jovencita, mi nieta no vendrá.—y negándose a contestar preguntas estúpidas 'cómo estaba? pues bien si no estaría en cama.

—Qué tiene que hacer su nieta para no estar aquí señor— la voz del único restante de la familia de la novia se presentó. Haciendo que Kakaroto y Hakase vieran a ese hombre con mala cara. Uno porque nadie se expresara así de su hermana y otro porque nadie tenía derecho de cuestionar la decisión de un Brief.

—Trabajo, jovencito.

Vegeta no quería a ese chico, y tenía varias razones, la primera ¡Había embarazado a su hermana menor! Y segundo la familia Brief siempre rivalizaba con la de su padre en algunos aspectos, principalmente mercados de ciudad del Oeste.

—Vaya mis disculpas señor Brief. Pero vera que aquí estamos para agilizar la boda de nuestros parientes.

—Hola, soy Go... Kakaroto un gusto.— por primera vez Goku tenía que presentarse en frente de su abuelo que en vez de infundirle valor daba pánico.

Vegeta miró al chico lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue la palabra « _insecto_ » su hermana tenía que buscarse a la escoria de la familia, Brief.— Ah el inútil de la C.C. Sé que la presidenta es una mujer y ¿tú qué eres?.—se burlo Vegeta.

—Soy el hermano de la presidente. Además también doy mi apoyo a la empresa, verdad abuelo.

Hakase cerro los ojos y suspiro, Bulma tenía que darle las pruebas que el descerebrado ése era su nieto que era un Brief y sería mejor antes que después.—Kakaroto es un chico de buenos sentimientos y muy hábil en el deporte. A estado tres veces invicto en el arte de las luchas marciales.— La señora Potsie se alegro, su hija tendría un hombre muy en forma.

Cuando las campanillas de la puerta que daba la bienvenida a la cocina se escucho, el doc Brief quedo sorprendido, por varias razones. La primera el hombre que acababa de entrar a la casa era casi igual a su _nieto,_ aunque ese hombre fuera casi veinte años mayor que Kakaroto. Después el hecho que ese señor viera a su nieto con un gesto de sorpresa.

Pero lo que más le dolía era la mentira de su adorada nieta. Por qué era imposible que entre esos dos no hubiera parentesco alguno. Y él iba a averiguarlo.

* * *

 **Volví mis queridos lectores, aquí ardería o no arderá una guerra. será verdad que nuestro Goku y el señor de la cocina serán familia ummh. interesante!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Y aquí el tercer capítulo espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente**

 _Cuando las campanillas de la puerta que daba la bienvenida a la cocina se escucho, el doc Brief quedo sorprendido, por varias razones. La primera el hombre que acababa de entrar a la casa era casi igual a su nieto, aunque ese hombre fuera casi veinte años mayor que Kakaroto. Después el hecho que ese señor viera a su nieto con un gesto de sorpresa._

 _Pero lo que más le dolía era la mentira de su adorada nieta. Por qué era imposible que entre esos dos no hubiera parentesco alguno. Y él iba a averiguarlo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Bardock miró y saludo a la gente en la sala de estar. Estaban un anciano y sus hijastros junto a su esposa lo miraban a él y a un joven muy parecido a él. Pero lo que más le sorprendió es que el anciano era el conocido hombre de negocios de C.C. Así que el joven sería su nieto.

—Ustedes deben ser el novio y el señor Hakase Brief. Un gusto tenerlos en mi casa.

—Bardock no sabía que tenias un hijo.—Vegeta no podía creer y tampoco se dejaría la duda de esa tan incomoda situación.

—No tengo de esa edad. Sabes que solo Radiz es mi hijo y él esta de viaje en la ciudad del Oeste.

—Tú no negaras el parecido a este chico, verdad cariño. Oh es que podría ser una de esas personas en el mundo que se parecen.

—Mi padre esta muerto. Y puede que su esposa tenga razón.—con su típica postura de piernas separadas y brazo atrás de la cabeza, Kakaroto quito la tensión de la atmósfera.

Vegeta y Hakase tenían el ceño fruncido. Y los nervios muy agudos. Algo raro pasaba y ellos lo descubrirían.

—¿Cuando conoceré al resto de la familia Brief, señor Hakase?— preguntó algo incomodo Bardock. El viejo no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Mi nieta es una mujer ocupada. Ahora mismo esta cenando con un cenador. El orgullo se deslizaba en cada palabra.

—¿Cuál senador? —Vegeta no perdió el tiempo y preguntó; tal ves y solo tal ves sabría en que pasos andaban Corporación Capsula.

—¡Vegeta! Es la cena de tu hermana no es de negocios. Cuida lo que sale por tu boca.— Potsie le estaba gruñendo y eso era algo acostumbrado en la cena.

—Mi hermana es una mujer muy ocupada, ella puede estar en sus proyectos y olvidarse hasta de comer. Ella es muy... como decirlo obsesiva.

—Así se gana el dinero, niño. Y tú lo sabrías si participaras más. Y no ser un parásito para ella y para mi.

—¿Se encuentra bien de salud, señor Brief?—Chichi no quería que a su Goku lo insultaran, y menos su propio abuelo. Suficiente con su hermano y cuando su padre llegara el día de mañana junto a la bruja de novia que tenía.

—Y tú niña que haces.— el viejo miro en detalle a la joven.

—Soy organizadora de eventos.

—Vaga—suspiró el anciano— eres un vago y la encuentras — Hakase miro a la joven y a su ''nieto''— en unas de tus fiestas.

—Abuelo. Se que no te gustas las fiestas, pero se amable con personas que trabajan para eso.

Bardock y su esposa no hablaron más y Vegeta se sintió frustrado. El mismo Hakase miraba de menos a su nieto, como él podría ver a ese _insecto_ con su hermana pequeña.

 **(***)**

En otro punto de la ciudad del Oeste Bulma esperaba al cenador.

—Buenas noches, querida. Como ves soy puntual. Ocho y veinte. — los ojos violetas del senador Quino brillaron.

—Senador Quino. Me siento honrada que sea usted el que quiera hacer negocios con mi compañía.—Bulma llevo su servilleta de lino, color crema a su regazo, la cual sobresalía en su vestido borgoña.

—Solo Cell, querida. Quino es para mis " _competidores_ " y tú y yo somos socios. Bueno más o menos.

Bulma trago un sorbo de su CCCR ¾*—Bueno senador Cell, que quiere, cenamos tranquilos y luego hablamos de negocios o primero los negocios.

—Al punto, usted me gusta. Así deben ser las mujeres en el negocio sin rodeos.—la sonrisa en los labios perfectos del senador distrajeron a la empresaria un momento. Lo cual al mirar los ojos de su interlocutor se sobre un poco. El senador se paso su mano izquierda delicadamente por su boca, y ella vio la falta de un anillo o la evidencia del mismo.

—¿Cómo esta su hijo senador? —Bulma se repetía que ése hombre era ajeno a ella, un viudo que nunca se quitaba su anillo y ahora solo la marca que evidenciaba que lo llevo por mucho tiempo.

—Mi hijo, él esta bien. Es un joven muy bueno. Y también respetuoso. Esta con mi primo ¿lo conoce?.

—Sí. El magnate ruso.— ella lo odiaba. Ese hombre tenía el honor de hacer que su apellido fuera _cálido_ como el norte de su país. — por qué tan lejos, el pequeño Quino ya esta en su etapa difícil, y lo mando con él tío malo.—se burlo.

—Mas bien con mi tío el malo. Mi primo no es tan frío como su nombre. Solo es muy correcto y algo riguroso en su selecta para hacer amigos. Y la fama de la familia tiene que seguir.— la conversación ceso por la entradas para la comida y después de diez minutos el plato fuerte llego y ellos en cena empezaron con los detalles del espacio para los yates del senador Quino.

La hora del postre llegó y el senador terminó con los pequeños pero precisos detalles para la adquisición.

—Me gusto esta cena de negocios, señorita Bulma.— en un momento de la noche ambos terminaron por acceder a llamarse por sus nombres.

—Sí fue agradable, senador Cell.

El senador llevo a la joven empresaria hasta la entrada del restaurante y esperaron por sus autos. La noche fue especial para ellos. Uno con mente más abierta a una relación fuera de los negocios y la otra con ganas de terminar el proyecto con un cenador y con la esperanza de algo de amistad o algo más.

 **(***)**

—La cena estuvo bien, verdad abuelo.—Goku empezó la platica al cerrar la puerta del departamento donde Bulma le había comprado a él para cuando se case, él poder quedarse junto a su dama, en la ciudad de donde ella tendría su familia cerca para cualquier cosa.

—Ese hombre era tu retrato, Kakaroto. ¿Qué crees que sea? Y piensa quieres.—gruño el anciano.

—Abuelo él podría ser mi clon pero soy tu nieto, él mismo dijo que no tenía más hijos que ese sujeto, Raíz.

—Es Radiz, idiota. Pero no ves qué es tan idiota como tú. Pero bueno, lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar por tu hermana, ella sabrá que decir a esto. Después de todo siempre supo de todos los amantes de tu madre. Esa mujer que aun goza de la fortuna de mi difunto hijo.

—Por qué Buls, ella es inocente. Qué mamá jamás haya podido ser una buena madre no quita que Buls sea una mala hermana o nieta. Ella a sacado la empresa por si sola, es una mujer estupenda abuelo.

—Sí, esa chiquilla es la mejor en hacer negocios. Pero como sea— el anciano posó su vieja y cansada pero aún vivaz mirada en él—eres un Brief así que asegúrate en casarte con la chica en los mejores términos y que siempre termine tú como favorecido.

A Kakaroto no le gusto pero siempre era bueno no llevarle la contaría y darle por su lado.—Si abuelo.

—Bien muchacho. Me retiro y asegúrate que tu hermana llegue mañana a la reunión con tu futuro suegro. No quiero ver a King sin ella. Ese hombre es tan fiera como ella y claro yo, en mis mejores tiempos.

—Si abuelo.

A las dos horas el teléfono fue descolgado y en espera en el oído de Kakaroto, para que su hermana contestara.

— _Brief.—aguda y determinada la contestó._

—Aquí, Goku. Hermana dime que llegaras mañana. Por favor.—suplicó.

— _Estaré para la cena, dime la hora y estaré puntual.— unos ruidos de fondo de papeles._

—A las siete en punto.

— _Bien.— un suspiro llego a través del aparato._

—¿Estas bien Buls?

— _Sí solo cansada. Llegue algo cansada de mi cena con Cell._

—¿Cell? ¿quién es Cell, Buls?

— _El senador Quino, Goku. Ya te olvidaste que no fui a tu cena por negocios._

—Si, ya me acorde. Bueno ah sabes Buls en la cena vimos a un hombre muy parecido a mi— un grito ahogado fue su respuesta.

— _¿Cómo se llamaba?—con voz entrecortada Bulma demando. «No podía ser él» era lo que se repetía ella._

—Algo a Bargo, Bargok...

— _Bardock, Goku, era Bardock.— Bulma cerro los ojos. Ella conocía a ese hombre, bueno tenía vagos recuerdos de él cuando ella era una niña para la edad que tenía el hombre jamás se le olvidaría._

—Sí, pero tú como lo sabes, no estabas aquí. Y el abuelo esta hecha una furia cuando lo vio y dijo algo de hablar contigo. Es como si tú tuvieras todas las respuestas. Creo que el abuelo ya no piensa bien. Eres inteligente Buls pero no una bruja.—la risa sin estrés ni preocupaciones hicieron de Bulma se calmara un poco. Pero tenía que preparase para cuando Hakase la interrogara.

—Si... te dejo Goku. Te quiero.

Al terminar la llamada Bulma se sentó en su sillón preferido y miro a la pared de su cuarto, perdida en el recuerdo que la asalto violentamente.

"— _Agarra tus cosas cariño. Mamá te llevará a una nueva casa.—Bulma miró qué su madre metía cosas en una maleta._

— _Pero a mi me gusta esta, mami.—con un puchero Bulma se enojo._

— _No discutas conmigo, Bulma. Mamá merece ser feliz y ella lo será con Bardock además no te gustaría un hermanito._

 _Ella callo un momento pensando si quería o no un hermano. —no lo sé, los niños lloran mucho solo mira al hijo de la vecina._

— _Sabes solo... no importa. Con Bardock puedo comprar más ropa. No importa si él no es tan rico como Hakase pero yo lo amo._

— _¿Y amas a papá?. ¿No se puede amar a más de dos papás. O sí?_

— _¿Papá? Bardock tiene un hijo de cinco o seis años pero él tiene a su mamá Buls._

 _La cabeza de Bulma era un caos, si ella era una genio como su papá se lo decía, junto al abuelo pero su mamá no. así que ella no era una genio. Solo los Brief eran genios."_ Ese era el lema de la familia.

 _ **«Solo un Brief es genio»**_

 _ **«Solo un Brief es genio»**_

 _ **«Solo un Brief es genio»**_

—Así que por eso el abuelo lo supo, Goku es un despistado pero no es... bueno es un idiota. Pero en sus momento es muy inteligente. Así que por eso jamás se sintió seguro. Tengo que hablar con Bardock. Él me debe respuesta. Bueno a la Bulma de casi cuatro años de edad se las debe.

Y con eso en la cabeza, se fue a dormir.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy, nos vemos en 15 días amigos/as.**

* **Cleto Chiarly Centeriano Rosato ¾.** Marca de un vino color rosado. muy popular entre las damas.


	6. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Doce, doce horas llevaba en el trabajo, bueno haciendo trabajo, desde las cuatro de la mañana y ya eran pronto las cuatro de la tarde. Y a las cinco tenía que tomar el avión privado para ir a la dichosa cena con el padre de su futura cuñada.

—Yukiko, ven aquí—demandó apurada—quédate a hacer el inventario. Ocupamos más cosas para hacer el prototipo funcionar. Además tengo que pasar por el salón de belleza, una mujer siempre tiene que estar bella..—Aunque sea para su sepelio. Pensó para sí.

—Si jefa.—energética contestó. Bulma suspiró Yukiko era muy buena en su trabajo solo demasiado alegre.

Bulma terminó de recoger sus cosas del escritorio y el archivero y caminó rápido para hacer que el tiempo le ajustará. Llegó a su cita y su estilista la sorprendió.

—Vaya me veo genial, gracias, Lora.

—De nada Bulma. Aquí siempre y solo yo te dejare así de hermosa. No me cambies— con la voz cantaría Lora se fue.

 **(***)**

El vuelo fue horrible, el tiempo también, tenía solo veinte minutos para llegar a la casa de sus hijos e irse con ellos. Su novia había dicho que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, era cena del compromiso de su hija así que solo él y nada más que él tenía que ir.

—Esa mujer, me matara aun día. —murmuró el hombre..

—Padre.— King Vegeta Ouji miró que había llegado ya a casa de su ex esposa y afuera su hijo mayor ya lo esperaba.

—¿Y tu hermana ya esta lista?—no tenía tiempo que perder además su ex esposa no quería verlo y él a ella también.

—No. Ella y mi madre aún no lo están. Ven pasa. —King poco curioso observo la entrada de la casa, porque no quería encontrarse con el barato ex amigo de Bardock, el muy granuja solo espero que él y su esposa bueno ex esposa terminaran de firma el papel y se la llevo a una iglesia.

—Padre, Bardock no esta aquí, dijo que llevaría al bueno para nada de Radiz a la cena. ¿O será por mamá.?—Vegeta se burlo de su padre tan típico entre los Oiji.

—Bah, solo estoy aquí por Chichi. Ella es el motivo del porque volé hasta aquí.

—Me alegro padre, y más al ver que no has traído a esa mujer vulgar contigo.—Chichi bajo las escaleras y fue a saludar a su padre.

—Hija, deja de molestar a tu padre.—una voz atrás de ellos se escuchó

—Si mamá.

Los hombres pusieron los ojos en blanco. Esas mujeres Ouji, bueno la ex señora Ouji tenían un carácter.

—Mujer, que cosas le enseñaste a nuestra hija para que terminara casada con un insecto, como ese.—King miró la foto donde solo se miraba la mitad de la cara del prometido de su única hija.

—Es un insecto.—volvió a recalcar King y Vegeta lo secundo.

—¡Papá! Goku no es un insecto.—reprochó Chichi.

—No, solo se parece a uno.—Vegeto torció sus labios en una excusa de sonrisa.

Madre e hija caminaron hacía la salida de la casa, King miró a su ex esposa y su pálidas mejías se volvieron carmesí por un momento. Potsie era hermosa muy hermosa.

Vegeta se moría de la risa, por qué su padre no dejaba de ver a su madre, total estaba ellos solos y podía. Nunca supo el porque del divorcio de ellos pero si sabía algo, su padre aun suspiraba por su madre.

.

..

.

 **Lamento la demora solo que me se fue la inspiración y por eso esta corto.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

 **1**

Bulma bajo de su avión personal, no había dicho nada a su hermano ni abuelo. Tenía casi unos minutos de tiempo para hacer lo que quería. Se puso sus gafas de aviador aunque solo era un accesorio porque el sol ya no molestaba. Tomó el vehículo que dispuso para la ocasión. Lo bueno de tener dinero. Llamar a una renta car sin reserva no era nada que el dinero no pudiera solucionar.

 _¿Vamos a ver donde esta?_ se preguntó internamente. Ella era una genio y dispuso de toda la tecnología a su alcance y dio con el numero de el hombre que necesitaba. Miró la pantalla de su laptop y sonrió divertida, ella haría de todo para proteger a Goku. Nadie le haría daño ni si quiera su verdadero padre.

—Casa de la familia Son. —le contestó una voz femenina que Bulma supuso era de una sirvienta.

—Con el señor Son, por favor.

—El no se encuentra. ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?

—No. gracias. ¿sabe cuando estará accesible el señor?

—No lo sé con exactitud, señorita. Sería hasta mañana.

—Bien—Bulma colgó y llamo al teléfono personal del señor Son.

Marcó y espero cuando creía que llegaría a escuchar a la contestadora la voz varonil de Bardock se escuchó.

—¿Hola?

—Señor Son.

—Si...¿Quién es?

Bulma respiró hondo —Soy la señorita Brief, Bulma Brief, Señor Bardock.

—Oh es usted la hermana de Goku, es un gusto.

—Quiero hablar con usted—Bulma tenía el altavoz en el auto mientras conducía hacía el restaurante que había quedado con su hermano para la cena.

—¿De qué?—Bulma estaba ya irritada, ella no acepta negativas y por lo que escuchaba el señor Son no la recordaba o solo se hacía el tonto. Rodó los ojos. Hombres todos son iguales. Pensó.

—Señor Son quiero hablarle de la señora Bunny—dijo el diminutivo de su madre así tal ves él se daría cuenta que no podía negarse y antes que hablara el otro ella agregó—mi madre.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Bardock se quedo mudo, hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre, su primera reacción era mandar a callar a esa insolente niña rica pero cuando escuchó que era la hija de Bunny quedo sin habla. Recordó que Bunny bueno _Panchy_ era una mujer muy jovial aparte que él la amo hasta lo que más pudo, pero nunca fue suficiente.

—Señor Bardock, sigue ahí.

—Si, muchacha. Solo que no sé como... ah, tratar esto.

—Por eso le sugiero que nos veamos antes en el restaurante, no quiero problemas con mi abuelo y con mi hermano por el potencial parecido entre usted y Goku.

—Si, en la cena, en mi casa se dio una incomoda situación por ello.—escuchó un suspiró y se imagino lo cansada que estaría la chica con ese peso sobre sus hombros.

—Entonces lo espero en el restaurante el de la cena.

—Claro estoy hiendo para allá.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Vegeta Oiji es un hombre que se considera fuerte y un gran tiburón en los negocios. Nunca se intereso en C.C. porque aunque las dos empresas eran del mercado de tecnología su empresa era ramificada en el mercado industrial y no en el desarrollo e investigación como C.C. Así que no tenía ni idea como sería esa gente.

Aunque el nombre de la jefa se le hacía conocido no le tomo importancia. Así que ni dos minutos le tomo sacar su computadora y buscar a la presidenta de C.C. Total para eso servía el internet.

Cuando el buscador le arrojo los resultados se quedo sorprendido. La jefe de esa gran compañía era un mujer muy joven. Con cabellera violeta y ojos azules, muy raros rasgos. La miró detalladamente para luego saltar hasta un cajón en su cómoda, saco una pequeña caja donde el mismo salia con varias mujeres, todas sus amantes, hasta que se encontró viéndolo una en particular. Él salía con una joven de cabellos violetas tapados por un -a su gusto- horrible sombrero, ella tenía una mirada azul profundo que brillaba y él, bueno, él era él.

—No puede ser.

.

.

.

Continuara...


End file.
